


Just To Be Your Man

by goresmores



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (even though not in much detail), M/M, Slow Dancing, Slow Sex, romantic night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresmores/pseuds/goresmores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, FINALLY. I did a thing, for once. Or at least finished one of the things.</p><p>(Also the song is "Your Man" by Josh Turner)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just To Be Your Man

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, FINALLY. I did a thing, for once. Or at least finished one of the things.
> 
> (Also the song is "Your Man" by Josh Turner)

What the fuck even was today? 

First you get up only to discover you're out of toothpaste. Of course you're just going to make do with what you have, because there isn't much else you can do. Toothpasteless brushing, a flossing and some mouthwash later, your mouth is fairly clean. 

You make a mental note to stop by the store on your way home. 

On your way into the kitchen you discover - fucking hell. _You’re late._

So then you end up scrambling to get dressed and out the door, only to be met with traffic. Why wouldn’t there be traffic? Anytime anyone is late ever, there’s fucking traffic. Traffic out the wah-zoo. Enough to make someone do something they might regret if their situation is bad enough, you guess. 

By the time you actually get to work, your boss is on another bitch fit of his, red faced and yelling, pulling you into his office and preaching to you about the importance of punctuality in the work place and in other appointments you may make or have in future times. 

At that point, excuses were worthless and just a waste of breath. 

You never did stop by the store. You went straight home and decided to hell with everything. 

 

Needless to say, you had a shitty day. 

 

As you clambered up the steps to your apartment door, arms and legs heavy with exhaustion you can just picture falling into bed and curling up to sleep if not forever, then for a good few years. 

But there was a surprise waiting for you, because being in a relationship with Dave Strider, as well as living with him never ceased to bring you any of those. When you walk in, you can hear the beginning of a song…is that country music? 

_Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low._  
_Put some music on that’s soft and slow._  
_Baby we ain’t got no place to go._  
_I hope you understand._

“Dave?” 

A hand grabbed yours and a mouth opened to let out “You’re probably thinking, ‘what the hell is going on?’, well have no fear Egbert, I can give you all the answers you seek.” Another hand wrapped around your waist and you stared into the bare red eyes of your boyfriend as he dipped you, planting a kiss on your lips and then letting you flat on your feet again. 

_I can’t believe how much it turns me on,_  
_just to be your man._

“I guess it kind of seems like I’m not listening, but I am. You’ve been talking about how your boss is a total douche and keeps chewing you out for every little mistake you make here and there,” One of Dave’s hands intertwined fingers with your own and a hand rested in the middle of your shoulder blades. “And so I thought, when’s the last time I did something special, or even nice I guess, for you? Besides, I got to keep you on your toes right? You used to keep me on mine…then I guess you just got to tired to prank me anymore." 

No way, actually misses you pranking him? You can’t help the smile that spreads across your face. 

_There’s no hurry,_  
_don’t you worry._  
_We can take our time,_

He started to lead you in a slow dance, despite not really fitting the music all that well, it was still nice. “So, we can do whatever you want to do tonight and maybe you’ll feel a little better tomorrow, even though I can’t do much about Douchemaster McBossman.” 

_Let’s go over,_  
_what I had in mind._

“God, you and your suggestive country music. You’re both perfect, I might have a heart attack from all this perfection and then you’ll be crying as people everywhere read the headline ‘Young Adult Man Dies From Perfect Night With Boyfriend’.” 

“Don’t go dying on me now, Egbert, this is to make you feel better, not kill ya.” 

You both share a few giggles and enjoy the dance. “So, country music, huh? Thought you weren’t very in tune with your Texan.” 

“Goddamnit, I heard it on the radio the other day and I thought-” 

“Calm down, Dave. You don’t have to defend yourself. I actually just want to thank you.” 

_Ain’t nobody ever love you,_  
_the way I love you._

A kiss could work a way of thanking him. A kiss would be nice. Really nice. 

You lean in and press your lips to his, but you do it slowly, what’s the rush? There’s no human race tonight, just you and Dave and you intend to make use of the time together he planned for the two of you. 

His lips are soft and inviting, you could kiss them forever, but life doesn’t let you get away with that, though you’re sure Dave wouldn’t mind. The hands you have holding onto each other swing down, fingers still locked and your other hand moves up, getting lost in his blond locks. 

Things end up going from a nice kiss standing up to a passionate make-out on the couch, but you know where this is headed, and like hell you’re going to get down and dirty with him on the couch of all places, especially on a night like this. 

You tap his shoulder and his eyes open. The confusion is evident, as there weren’t usually interruptions during your lip lock times. “We’re doing this on the bed.” And he smiled. 

On the way to the room, the two of you stay attached by the pinkies you have holding in a pinkie promise fashion, it seems so childish compared to what will happen once you get into the room. You feel like a sap for the smile you’re wearing and the blush your sporting, along with Little John stirring a bit below. 

As Dave shuts the door with his foot, you give him another kiss, a hand making its way up his shirt and across the expanse of porcelain skin he has hidden beneath it. He shutters at the touch, your hands fairly cold when compared to his warm stomach. You start pulling it over his head as he leads you backward to the edge of the bed, where you strip yourself of your clothes and crawl onto the bed. 

“Oh God, no. We’ve talking about this before, take the fucking socks off.” You laugh at him, the look on his face is gold. “Socks are the least sexy thing you can do when someone is hammering your seed cannon. There are a lot of things you can wear, but unless you’re really trying to be weird, socks are a move you can make that’s still awful without knowing it. ” He once told you. 

You were kind of trying to piss him off, but you slip them off now without more than a giggle. You can see the blush on his face as he joins you on the bed. 

Trying to lessen the awkward that seems to have gotten there, you reach out to touch his dick, which stands at half mast. You kind of feel like the king of making Dave shiver because he does it again, whimpering at the sudden touch. Soon you’re stroking him slowly, from base to tip and Dave is being pretty vocal tonight. Before you know it, you’re touching yourself over the noises he’s making. 

Okay, now you kind of think you need your dick in his butt. 

Your hand pulls away while the other pushes him back against the pillows. He already knows what comes next, so he helped by gently placing legs over your shoulders as you leaned forward. Dave hands you the lube from atop the nightstand and you coat your fingers in it, before tossing the bottle aside, but not far from reach. 

You use your first two digits to work him open enough to where the third won’t hurt him. For your own amusement and his pleasure, you give his prostate a push with your fingers and a loud moan escapes him. Yep, time to find that lube again. Reaching to the side, you grab it and give your dick a good coating before you hover at his entrance. “You ready?” 

He gives a breathless nod and his head falls to the side as you push in. 

Once you’re in to your hilt, you take a moment to gather yourself. Being inside of him, goddamn. 

Okay.

You pull out and then push back in, you’re not really planning to go very fast unless Dave begs or you get tired of torturing yourself, because fuck if you don’t have a limit of you own when it comes to stuff like this. 

In and out, in and out, mindful to hit his prostate now and again and soaking in the delicious sounds he makes along with a few of your own. 

Dave seems to be fine with the slow pace at first, but then even he’s begging. “God, fuck John. God I love you but I will strangle you to death if you don’t ram the fuck into me right now.” 

Your pace picked up considerably and now you’re hitting his prostate with every thrust, a hand wrapped around his throbbing member as Dave’s jaw is busy with his beautiful noises and strings of curses when he’s not moaning your name. 

With a last pump, he comes into your hand and onto your chest, a last moan of your name and you moan his as you come inside of him. 

You pull out and fall beside him, panting and letting your eyes fall closed. 

When you finally manage to catch your breath, you speak. “I forgot a condom.” 

“Yeah, no shit. I figured that one out when I got an ass full of your man yogurt.” 

Why does he always do that? He always finds a way to avoid saying dick or penis, or anything with all of his stupid names, and then fucking “man yogurt”. You laugh at him, but he scowls at you. “Hey, it’s not so funny when you got man gunk dripping out of your ass.” 

“I-ahaha- I know, I’m- I’m sorry, but you’re so stupid!” 

Dave gets off of the bed and goes to the restroom, leaving you to laugh by yourself. He comes back quickly though, apparently all ready for cuddles. 

Once your in position, he gives you a kiss on the cheek and closes his eyes. You smile fondly at him and let your own eyes drift closed. 

Perfect night indeed.


End file.
